Thoughts of a Drama King
by questgirl18
Summary: What was Chad thinking that day when he disguised himself as Eric, Sonny's Fake Fan? Now, you know!


Ever wonder what Chad was thinking, seconds before he burst out onto the stage looking like Eric, Sonny's fake fan? Well, now you know! Hope you like it ;D (Insert Stupid Disclaimers Here)

* * *

"I knew I recognized you, you're weird beard." I said as I noticed Sonny packing a outfit similar to "weird beard's" in a box. Then the thought occurred to me that this was very strange… so why was she dressed like a guy?

"Why are you weird beard?" I questioned.

She looked at me and said in an awkward tone of voice, "Why do you care?"

I asked myself that question a minute ago and couldn't really get an answer. So I said, "I don't know, lets give it a shot." with a cool tone of voice.

Still awkward she said, "Well, I sent myself a fan letter, pretended to be my own fan, and now I get to go out on stage and meet the fan I'm pretending to be!".

This struck me as odd, she should have plenty of fan letters. Why did she need to write her own? "Why would you write yourself a fan letter?" I said confused.

She sighed sadly and said, "Because I lost faith in myself...". I felt a twinge of… was that sadness?

I gave a small laugh and said coolly, "Classic case of actor insecurity. Start doubting you abilities, wondering whether you were good enough, and whether you deserve to be on TV.".

She looked up at me and said, "So you've been through this?" her eyes were searching for understanding.

I laughed another small laugh while saying, "No. No. No, but I made you think I had which is why Ill never go through it." and huffing a sigh of fake relief.

She looked away from me with a look of disgust and said, "You're unbelievable!".

She looked back up at me with another look of disgust, but it looked as though it contained a hint of sadness this time."I knew it, you don't care." she said.

She looked away from me and said, "You know, I thought we were having a real moment here...".

I was frozen, and my face remained expressionless. How could I have not realized what I jerky thing I had said. I tried to say something, but my mouth couldn't move. It could only stare at the sadness the girl in front of me emitted.

I looked up at the ceiling as I heard, "Now please welcome back to the stage, the cast of So Random!" along with assorted cheering.

I looked back at her and saw her looking off into the distance. Then she said, "That's my cue." in a defeatist tone.I couldn't help but feel awful for her.

She looked back at me, and I said in a out-of-character tone, "So what are you going to do?".

She looked over at me with yet another look of sadness, this time the disgust had been toned down. She said, "You don't care, remember?" in a mocking/sad tone.

Then she lost her mocking tone and her mocking face, and she said "I do, now excuse me while I go out there and embarrass myself." and with that, she walked onto the stage looking defeated.

I watched her leave and I sighed. I felt like such a jerk, and that was abnormal. I had to make up for it. I noticed that she had left the costume out and I thought, "_Come on Cooper, hurry. You're running out of time."_ and I grabbed the costume and ran to change.

I got back just as Sonny was saying, "Eric… is" and I rushed out from behind her through the curtain saying, "You're biggest fan!".

Sonny looked extremely surprised.

I waved at the crowd and Tawni said, "That's impossible, Eric is not real.".

I laughed and said, "But I'm standing right here," then I grabbed the mic and said, "Lets give it up for Sonny!!".

The crowd cheered, and Sonny said "Why are you helping me?". I hadn't thought of an excuse, but I said "I-Im not helping you. I… just… wanted to try on the beard."

Then she said in a happy mocking kind of way, "Sounds like somebody cares!" Then I said in a strained comeback, "S-Somebody wanted to try on a weird beard."

Then she coughed, "Cares" and I said "Beard"

"Cares"

"Beard"

"Cares"

"Beard"

Then she changed up without me realizing it, "Beard."

I stupidly said, "Cares" falling for her trap, which... maybe... it was true. Maybe I did care?

"Gotcha!" she said and smiled widely, as I pretended to act defeated.

Maybe it was true, maybe this girl... meant more to me than I realized...

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. This is my first one-shot though, so no flames please? Thanks and I hoped you liked it =D


End file.
